THE CHARMED ONES KIDS
by gypsymooneysgirl7733
Summary: The Charmed One kinds take over. With school, collage, work, and love lifes can the save the world. WILL THEY ABLE TO STOP THE EVIL THAT IS COMING? THE CHARMED ONES ARE DEAD . HENRY AND COOP ARE DEAD TOO. LEO IS ALIVE . This has slash in it.
1. THE CHARMED ONES KIDS

CHARMED .  
Piper + Leo kids.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - Wes Ramsey  
26 years old.  
Doctor.  
Witch/ Whitelighter/ Twice Blessed.  
Callie Kenzie.

Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell - Drew Fuller  
24 years old.  
Half-Owner of Club P3. HeadTeacher - Teacher -Magic School.  
Half-Elder/ Witch/ Whitelighter/ Charmed One.  
Hunter Bradley.

Gypsy Tru Haylin Halliwell - Emma Waston  
24 years old.  
Half-Owner of Club P3. HeadTeacher - Teacher -Magic School.  
Half-Elder /Witch / Whitelighter / Charmed One.  
Ryan Wolfe.

Melinda Grace Halliwell - Selena Gomes  
17 years old.  
Highschool.  
Witch/ Whitlighter  
Justin Wolfe.

Pheobe + Coop kids.

Prue Eliza Halliwell - Emily Osment  
20 years old.  
College.  
Witch/ Cupid.  
Evan West.

Paul Andy Halliwell- Lucas Grabeel.  
20 years old.  
Collage- part time teacher at magic school.  
Witch / Cupid  
Carter Lee.

Penny Charlotte Halliwell - Jennette McCurdy  
17 years old.  
Highschool.  
Witch/ Cupid  
Tyler Jordon

Parker Pagie Halliwell - Bailee Madison  
13 years old.  
Highschool/ Magic school.  
Witch/ Cupid.

Pagie + Henry Mitchell kids.

Kat Pheobe Mitchell - Ashley Olsen  
18 years old.  
Highschool.  
Witch/ Whitelighter  
Riley Kenzie.

Tam Piper Mitchell - MaryKate Olsen  
18 years old.  
Highschool.  
Witch/ Whitelighter  
Sean Adams.

Henry Sam Mitchell - Milo Venlimiglia  
23 year old.  
Cop- Part-worker at P3- Part teacher at Magic School.  
Witch/ Whitelighter  
Taylor West

Others

Ryan Ashley Wolfe - Johnthan Togo.  
26 years old.  
cop.  
Witch/ Demon /Darklighter.  
Gypsy Halliwell

Hunter Carson Bradley - Alex Pettfer.  
23 years old.  
Works at P3.  
Witch/ Demon  
Chris Halliwell

Callie Caitilin Kenzie - Chelsea Kane.  
25 years old.  
Doctor.  
Witch  
Wyatt Halliwell.

Justin Austin Wolfe. - David Henrie  
17 Years old.  
school  
Witch/ Demon / Darklighter.  
Mel Halliwell

Evan Charlie West -William Moseley.  
20 years old.  
College.  
Witch/ Demon  
Prue Halliwell

Carter Conner Lee - Corbin Bleu.  
20 years old.  
College.- Part Time at P3.  
Demon/ Darklighter/ Seer.  
Paul Halliwell

Tyler Drew Jordon - Nathan Kress.  
17 years old.  
Highschool.  
Witch/ Whitelighter/ Demon  
Penny Halliwell

Riley James Kenzie - Riley Smith.  
19 years old.  
Collage.  
Witch  
Kat Mitchell

Sean Drake Adams - Drake Bell .  
19 years old.  
Collage.  
Witch/ Cupid  
Tam Mitchell

Taylor Aly West - Hayden Panettiere.  
21 years old.  
College.  
Witch/ Demon.  
Henry Mitchell


	2. INFO THE CHARMED KIDS POWERS

**Charmed Powers. **

**Wyatt Halliwell.  
Wicth-Whitelighter-Twice Blessed.  
****FORCE FIELD.  
TELEKINESIS.  
TELEKIENIS-ORBING.  
TELPORTAION.  
ORBING.  
PROJETION.  
HEALING.  
SENING.  
SCRYING.  
POTION-MAKING.  
SPELL-CASTING.  
AGILITY.  
OWNER OF EXCALIBUR.  
BOND WITH CHRIS.  
BOND WITH GYPSY.**

**Melinda Halliwell.  
Wicth-Whitelighter.  
****POTION-MAKING.  
SCRYING.  
SPELL-CASTING.  
TELEKINETIC-ORBING.  
ROMOTE-ORBING.  
ORBING.  
SENING  
AGILITY.  
**

**Prue Halliwell.  
Witch-Cupid.  
****BEAMING.  
REMOTE-BEAMING.  
SENING.  
SPELL-CASTING.  
SCRYING.  
POTION-MAKING  
AGILITY  
PREMONITION.  
Bond with Paul.**

Paul Halliwell.  
Witch-Cupid.  
**BEAMING.  
REMOTE-BEAMING.  
SENING.  
SPELL-CASTING.  
SCRYING.  
POTION-MAKING  
AGILITY  
Empathy.  
**

******Astral Projecting  
Bond with Pure.  
**

**Penny Halliwell  
Witch-Cupid.  
****POTION-MAKING.  
AGILITY.  
SCRYING.  
SPELL-CASTING.  
SENING.  
BEAMING.  
REMOTE-BEAMING.  
LEVTATION.**

**Parker Halliwell.  
Wicth-Cupid.  
****SPELL-CASTING.  
POTION-MAKING.  
SCRYING.  
SENING.  
BEAMING.  
REMOTE-BEAMING.  
AGILITY.(haven't got yet.)  
**

**Kat Mitchell.  
Witch-Whitelighter.  
****SPELL-CASTING.  
POTION-MAKING.  
SCRYING.  
SENING.  
ORBING  
ROMOTE-ORBING.  
HEALING.  
AGILITY.  
MOLECULAR-DECETERATION.  
TELEKINESIS-ORBING.  
PYROKINESIS (FIRE-BALLS TOO)  
BOND WITH TAM.**

**Tamora Mitchell.  
Witch-Whitelighter.  
****SPELL-CASTING.  
POTION-MAKING.  
SCRYING.  
SENING.  
ORBING  
ROMOTE-ORBING.  
HEALING.  
AGILITY.  
MOLECULAR-ACCETERATION.  
TELEKINESIS-ORBING.  
CRYORINESIS (ICE-BALLS TOO)  
BOND WITH KAT. **

**Henry Mitchell.  
Witch-Whitelighter.  
****SPELL-CASTING.  
POTION-MAKING.  
SCRYING.  
SENING.  
ORBING.  
ROMOTE-ORBING.  
HEALING.  
TELEKINESIS-ORBING.  
PYROKINESIS (FIRE-BALLS TOO)  
CRYOKINESIS (ICE-BALLS TOO).  
HEALING.  
AGITITY.  
PREMONTION.  
POWER-CHANNELING.**

**Chris Halliwell.  
Half-Elder-Witchlighter.  
Charmed One.  
****ORBING.  
SPELL-CASTING.  
POTION-MAKING  
SCRYING.  
TELEKINESIS.  
TELEKINESIS-ORBING.  
HEALING.  
ROMOTE-ORBING.  
PHOTOKINESIS.  
OMNILINGUALISM  
TELEKINESIS-CRUSING.  
MOLECULAR-COMBUSTION.  
MOLECULAR-IMMOBUSKION.  
MOLECULAR-COMBUCTION-DEVIATION.  
SHIMMERING.  
CONJURATIAN.  
ENERGY-BALLS.  
FIRE-BALLS.  
ICE-BALLS.  
LEVITATION  
AGILITY.  
PREMONITION.  
EMPITHY.  
TELPATH.  
ASTRAL-PROJECTING.  
SHARING-VISTIONS.  
EMPATHY-CHANNELING.  
EMPATHY-POWER-REPLATION.  
ADAVANCED-TELEKINESIS.  
GLAMOURING.  
CLOUKING.  
CALLING.  
PYROKNESIS.  
CRYOKINESIS.  
TRANSMOGRIFICATION.  
TRANSFRAMATION.  
SHAPE-SHIFTING.  
ELECTROKINESIS.  
BOND WITH WYATT.  
BOND WITH GYPSY.**

**Gypsy Halliwell.  
Half-Elder-Witchlighter.  
Charmed One.  
****ORBING.  
SPELL-CASTING.  
POTION-MAKING  
SCRYING.  
TELEKINESIS.  
TELEKINESIS-ORBING.  
HEALING.  
ROMOTE-ORBING.  
PHOTOKINESIS.  
OMNILINGUALISM  
TELEKINESIS-CRUSING.  
MOLECULAR-COMBUSTION.  
MOLECULAR-IMMOBUSKION.  
MOLECULAR-COMBUCTION-DEVIATION.  
SHIMMERING.  
CONJURATIAN.  
ENERGY-BALLS.  
FIRE-BALLS.  
ICE-BALLS.  
LEVITATION  
AGILITY.  
PREMONITION.  
EMPITHY.  
TELPATH.  
ASTRAL-PROJECTING.  
SHARING-VISTIONS.  
EMPATHY-CHANNELING.  
EMPATHY-POWER-REPLATION.  
ADAVANCED-TELEKINESIS.  
GLAMOURING.  
CLOUKING.  
CALLING.  
PYROKNESIS.  
CRYOKINESIS.  
TRANSFRAMATION.  
TRANSMOGRIFICATION  
SHAPE-SHIFTING.  
ELECTROKINESIS.  
BOND WITH WYATT.  
BOND WITH CHRIS.**

Hunter Bradley  
Witch-Demon.  
SENSING.  
HEALING.  
FIREBALLS.  
CONJURING.  
TELEKINESIS.  
SUPER-STRENGH.  
SUPER-SPEED.  
FLAMMING.  
SPELL-CASTING.  
POTION-MAKING.  
SCYING.  
AGITILY.  
TRANSMOGRIFICATION.  
SHAPESHIFTING  
POWER OVER ALL ELEMENTS (THUNDER,LIGHTING TOO).

Ryan Wolfe  
Witch-Demon- Darklighter.  
**SENING.  
HEALING.  
FIREBALLS.  
CONJURING.  
TELEKINESIS.  
SUPER-STRENGH.  
SUPER-SPEED.  
FLAMMING.  
SHIMMERING.  
SPELL-CASTING.  
POTION-MAKING.  
SCYING.  
AGITILY.  
SHAPESHIFTING.  
TRANSMOGRIFICATION.  
Crossbows  
Darkorbs  
POWER OVER WATER,FIRE,AIR ELEMENTS.  
Bond with Justin.  
**

**Justin Wolfe.  
Witch-Demon - Darklighter.  
****SENING.  
HEALING.  
FIREBALLS.  
CONJURING.  
TELEKINESIS.  
SUPER-STRENGH.  
SUPER-SPEED.  
FLAMMING.  
SHIMMERING.  
SPELL-CASTING.  
POTION-MAKING.  
SCYING.  
AGITILY.  
SHAPESHIFTING.  
TRANSMOGRIFICATION.  
Darkorbs.  
Crossbow.  
POWER OVER WATER,FIRE,AIR ELEMENTS.  
Bond with Ryan.**

**Evan West  
Witch/Demon  
SHIMMERING.  
SPELL-CASTING.  
POTION-MAKING.  
SCYING.  
AGITILY.  
FIRE BALLS  
ENERGY BALLS  
ENERGY BLASTS  
CONJURING  
AGILITY  
SENING  
Bond with Taylor.  
**

**Tyler Jordon. (mom was a witchlighter. dad darklighter and demon.)  
Witchlighter/Demon.**

ORBING (DARK + LIGHT ORBS)  
SCRYING  
POTION-MAKING  
SPELL-CASTING  
TELEKINESIS-ORBING  
TELEKINESIS-CRUSHING  
LEVITATION  
AGILITY  
EMPAHY  
SENING  
Fire balls.  
Ice balls.  
Flamming.

Riley Kenzie  
Witch  
**SPARKING  
AGILITY  
SCRYING  
POTION-MAKING  
SPELL-CASTING  
SENING  
SHAPESHIFTING**

Callie Kenzie  
Witch  
**SPARKING  
AGILITY  
SCRYING  
POTION-MAKING  
SPELL-CASTING  
SENING  
ASTRAL PROJECTION  
**

**Carter Lee.  
Witch/Darklighter/Seer.  
**DARK-ORBING  
PERMONITIONS  
FIREBALLS  
SENING  
SPELL-CASTING  
POTION-MAKING  
SCRYING  
AGILITY  
CROSSBOWS

**Sean Adams  
Witch/Cupid  
**SENING  
SPELL-CASTING  
POTION-MAKING  
SCRYING  
AGILITY  
BEAMING  
BEAMING-REMOTE

**Taylor Scott  
Witch/Demon**

**SENING  
SPELL-CASTING  
POTION-MAKING  
SCRYING  
AGILITY  
FIREBALLS  
SHIMMERING.  
CONJURING  
ICE BALLS  
HEALING  
LEVITATION  
BOND WITH Evan.**


	3. COK Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. **

A family were just finshing dinner.

" For this week Wyatt you are taking Parker to school. chris is working at P3, I'm working at magic school. Henry, Paul are either of you teaching classes at magic school this week." said Gypsy.

"Yes i 'm teaching this week. I can also pick up Park's from school and bring her to magic school." said Henry.

"No gyp's next week i'm teaching and i can also pick Park's up next week ." said Paul .

" Thanks guy's . What about you girl's?" said Gypsy.

"Tam and I have charges Gyp's" said Kat.  
"I also have charges ". said Mel.  
"I have art, swimming, and my band after classes" . said Prue.  
"I have scocer, art, and my band after classes" said Penny.  
"it's "said Chris but was cut off with a jing, jing was heard.  
"Who every you are show you slef." said Chris.

Leo orbed in .

"Girls upstairs now" said Paul.  
Kat, Tam, Penny, Pure, Parker and Mel orbed and bemed out.

"What are you doing here" said Wyatt.  
"Wyatt ple-"said Leo. but he was cut off as Gypsy blow him up.  
"You guy's go to bed I will clean up. Night". she said."Night " They all said.  
After Gypsy cleaned up she flamed out.

**UP THERE . **

The Elders were having a meeting.  
"Leo what happend". said one elder.  
"I said hello and Gypsy blow me up" said Leo.

Then flames were seen as Gypsy flamed in .  
"Why did you send him. You know we only talk to Kevin and Roland. You are lucky I only blow him up. So what do you want? .she said.  
"Gypsy there is a new power coming. We thing they will come after you and your family .  
"Alright Kevin and Roland can come tomorrow night at 8 for a family meeting. Good night" she said.

she flamed out .


	4. COK Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2. **

Halliwell Attic. 2am.

Gypsy flamed in.

"Candles circle " she said. waving her hand. The candles orbed out of the cupboard into a circle. She then formed a fireball throw it and orbed it round the candles to lit them.

"Hear these words, hear my cry , come to me I summoning there ,crossover the great driven." She said . Glowing lights appears then formed into Penny Halliwell.

"Gypsy sweetheart" grams said. As she stepped throw the circle giving Gypsy a hug.

"Firestar , what is the matter?" grams said.

"The Elders . They think that there is new evil coming soon. they also think that they well come after us. They also send Leo to tell us." said Gypsy with a sneer.

"O sweetheart, you are all Halliwell's , you will stop the evil. You will have your brothers, sister, cousins and you will have your gran , Prue and me too. You will also have all the Halliwell with you , just summoning us and will be man what i would give to deal with did you do to that man ? said Grams.

"Thanks Grams. We are having a family meeting tonight will you, gran and aunty Prue be there please.O i blow him up then i went to talk to the Elders."replied Gypsy.

"Of course we will the should go to bed. Goodnight my little Firestar."replied Grams then she was gone in a glowing light.

Gypsy put the candles out then put them away .

She then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY I WILL POST SOON. **

**I PUT 2 VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE. **

**GO TO CRIMSON4REEN. ON YOUTUBE . **

**OR **

**HALLIWELL KIDS.**

**AND **

**HELLIWELLS DATING. **


End file.
